LA HACHE & LE COR (Gloire du Gondor ?)
by Thumette
Summary: Un hommage au post-dramatique allemand. La chute des rois du Gondor, Calimehtar, Ondoher, Eärnil II et Eärnur sur le modèle d'une tragédie grecque. Peut se lire comme une pièce ou un poème.


! Attention. Énorme hommage à Heiner Müller (et à son extraordinaire _Hamlet-machine_ ) ainsi qu'au post-dramatique allemand. Cette euh… chose peut être lue comme une pièce de théâtre ou un long poème.

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Note du traducteur : _

_La réputation du théâtre contemporain Valien n'est plus à faire. Tous à Valmar ont le souvenir de l'extraordinaire représentation de_ Compassion. Guerre de la Grande Colère _par le poète Elemmirë, durant plus de 72 heures, jouée sur la colline d'Ezellohar, à l'endroit même où s'élevaient jadis les deux arbres, ou encore de la splendide adaptation du_ Lai de Leithian _en ballet moderne, sur les plages d'Ekkaia._

 _Au terme de leurs longues recherches linguistiques, les haut-elfes Vanyar sont parvenus à l'intime conviction d'un échec aussi bien historique qu'ontologique du langage et des mots pour exprimer la vérité et saisir le sens profond du monde. Face aux déchirements d'Arda, devant un chaos et une obscurité toujours plus opaques, les schémas narratifs traditionnels semblent toujours plus risibles et simplificateurs. Ainsi, confrontées à cette impossibilité à faire sens, les recherches théâtrales les plus contemporaines semblent s'orienter vers un vaste mouvement de déconstruction, à la fois du fond et de la forme, allant même jusqu'à un bouleversement de la syntaxe, et une remise en cause du rôle de l'intrigue, ouvrant la voie à des horizons poétiques jusque-là resté inexplorés._

 _C'est ici pourtant, une des œuvres les plus courtes, et les moins connues du poète dont nous vous proposons aujourd'hui une traduction nouvelle. Le choix du sujet, peut certes sembler à première vue fort étrange. Quel intérêt en effet peut-il y avoir, pour un spectateur Valien, dans la tragédie mineure de la branche d'Anarion ? Ce mystère se fait aussi celui de la mortalité même des personnages, portés sur scène en plein Aman. La tragédie humaine se fait occasion d'un regard porté sur une autre race, dont les agissements demeurent une énigme, et semblent marqués par une absurdité des plus terribles et inexplicables._

 _Il est intéressant de constater que malgré l'apparent chaos, l'auteur a su rigoureusement conserver la forme des tragédies numénoréennes, marquant bien l'appartenance de ce drame à une longue tradition de décadences et de royaumes perdus. Elle s'inscrit ainsi dans sa tétralogie, jamais mise en scène dans son intégralité de_ Numenor-6000 Ans (Fête des morts), _dont la pièce la plus connue est vraisemblablement_ Akalabeth/Festin des vagues.

 _Le texte lui-même est entrelacé de strates différentes de langages mêlant quenya vanyarien, noldorien, avec de nombreux éléments de Valarien, tout comme un jeu non-écrit d'Osanwë, de langage non parlé, dans ce style, si cher à Elemmirë, repoussant sans cesse davantage les limites de la langue et de son logos, tout en mettant en scène sa propre destruction._

 _C'est pourquoi cette traduction ne peut être jamais qu'une traduction très approximative et éloignée de son original._

 _Rúmil de Tirion_

 _.  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **LA HACHE & LE COR (Gloire du Gondor ?)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Théâtre numénoréen à espace double, la scène est derrière l'Orchestra. La pièce est au Gondor, dans l'ancienne salle du trône. Les rois sont masqués._

 _._

 **PERSONNAGES**

CALIMEHTAR  
ONDOHER ; ONDOHER-ROI  
LA HACHE  
FARAMIR-ARTAMIR  
PELENDUR  
ARVEDUI  
LE COR DE VORONDIL  
MARDIL  
EÄRNIL/EÄRNUR  
FIRIEL  
ANGMAR  
ELESSAR  
UN CHŒUR GONDORIEN

 _._

 _._

 **PROLOGOS**

 _Une grande scène encombrée de reliques : statues de dieux & de rois, épées & armures rouillées, caisses d'argent & parchemins, un piano éventré, des restes de proues de navires, l'intégrale des _Annales des royaumes en exil _avec des pages éparpillées, des tapis de Rhûn, des trophées des provinces de l'Est, des défenses d'Oliphants. Un grand tableau sur pied d'Elendil est encadré au fond de la scène._

 _Entre dans l'Orchestra le roi CALIMEHTAR en robe et cothurnes, avec un masque de roi, suivi du prince ONDOHER en masque de prince avec une poupée FARAMIR-ARTAMIR, de la princesse FIRIEL, du capitaine EÄRNIL et du prince ARVEDUI qui s'est bricolé un masque de prince avec des plumes et des branches. CALIMEHTAR monte seul sur scène et regarde le tableau._

CALIMEHTAR : Quand nous étions petits vous nous berciez de contes et de victoire. De royaumes brillants et unis. Les aubes sont cruelles, l'enfance nous laisse à jamais songeurs. Et te voilà au crépuscule de notre race enfermé dans ce muséum d'histoire militaire. Mais il est encore temps, pour nous, pour eux, pour les royaumes en exil. FIRIEL, mon enfant, où es-tu ?

FIRIEL : Grand-père, père, me voici. J'ai rêvé moi aussi d'aubes et de pleins soleils dans cette maison en ruine.

CALIMEHTAR : Alors avance-toi sans peur. Que nous nous tenions côte à côte dans le décombre des jours, et qu'enfin fièrement, tels Hurin dans un passage obscur, nous puissions affirmer, pleins d'un espoir immense, _Aurë entuluva_ , Le jour reviendra, la nuit va finir, _Aurë entuluva, Aurë entuluva_ ! Prince, princesse venez ici mes enfants.

 _FIRIEL et ARVEDUI montent sur scène et se placent Ici devant le tableau d'Elendil._

CALIMEHTAR : Soyez bénis mes enfants. Ici même devant la face de vos ancêtres, je vous déclare mari et femme, une âme, un destin, une descendance. Que les siècles vous accompagnent.

.

 **PARODOS**

 _Entre le CHŒUR GONDORIEN sur une marche nuptiale._

CHŒUR GONDORIEN : A vous mes vœux RICHESSE & AMOUR conjugal & longue VIE & JOIE à toutes vos heures & que SAINTES soient vos noces SAINTES SAINTES SAINTES / à vous, mon présent MOISSON & FERTILITÉ & longue DESCENDANCE & tous les FRUITS de YAVANNA & que SACRÉES soient vos noces SACRÉES SACRÉES SACRÉES.

 _EÄRNIL arrache le masque d'ARVEDUI et prend sa place. Danse de FIRIEL et EÄRNIL_

 _._

Kommos

CALIMEHTAR

Dansez, dansez, une dernière fois sous la Grande Monarchie, dansez dans les toiles de lumières, sous les lustres et le flamboiement des perles, dansez, comme déjà aux fenêtres se presse un autre Gondor au visage rustre et rouge, affamé et vulgaire, et que loin à l'Est les nuages pendent dangereusement dans le ciel lourd et bas.

CORYPHÉE

L'incendie s'étend, il nous faut ouvrir les casiers pour que s'y engouffrent les flammes. Et personne il est vrai ne voulait être coupable sans crime, personne ne voulait lancer la flamme de ses mains. Mais entre les pirouettes et les pas chassé les aiguilles sont à la dérive dans les montagnes d'ombre et sonnent le moment de l'effroyable retour.

CALIMEHTAR

Au bout de la nuit bientôt ; le calme des lucioles dans les marais glacés. Les nappes de brouillard et les nuées armées nous regardent par-delà des collines hantées. Les déchirures du ciel annonçant des poignards en cette nuit insomniaque.

CORYPHÉE

Au bout de cette nuit ; l'étrange désolée escarre de la terre qui s'étend peu à peu aux confins des monts, les morts qui ne témoigneront plus, nos mots de cérémonie éparpillés dans le vent inutile. Nos étendards troués comme des pièces de musées.

CALIMEHTAR

Au bout de cette effroyable nuit ; les gouttes de vin dorwinien qu'on fait fondre comme un ultime baiser sur nos langues gonflées, les caresses du vent comme celles d'une fille, les appels de trompette et les longs cris du cor comme un sanglot-un rire.

CORYPHÉE

Au bout de cette courte nuit ; le sol dur de la plaine, les coursiers brûlés, l'herbe haute où on plonge comme une mer profonde. Les ors et les fers qui tintent dans le jour. La foudre divine qui échauffe les veines, l'appel de la charge comme un cri d'allégresse.

CALIMEHTAR

Du bout de cette nuit j'appelle les instruments, j'appelle orgue et clairon, j'appelle flûte et violons, j'appelle le chœur liturgique et les orchestres profanes, car sans musique en ce monde, la mort ne nous est plus belle ; j'appelle, car sans musique nous refusons d'être perdus.

CORYPHÉE

Au bout de cette nuit ; un orgue de barbarie qui grince continuellement dans le vide, un hymne rouillé que répète un manchot comme une longue liste de victoires poussiéreuses. Vive le Gondor, vive le Gondor ! Je veux bien moi tourner cet orgue de barbarie. !

.

 _Le CORYPH_ _ÉE monte sur scène pour prendre sa baguette blanche de chef d'orchestre. Il reçoit un nouveau masque avec marqué dessus PAS LE CHOEUR et devient PELENDUR en redescendant dans l'Orchestra._

 _._

 **EPISODOS 1**

 _LE COR DE VORONDIL monte sur scène avec un porte-voix et sonne l'alarme. ONDOHER-ROI monte difficilement sur scène en armure, parmi les objets, avec FARAMIR-ARTAMIR qui tient sa poupée à la main et la mutile._

ONDOHER-ROI : J'étais sur le rivage et je regardais vers le trou qu'était Numenor, la blessure de la terre, l'abîme géométrique de la courbe & densité perdue. Nous avons retourné la terre et ils osent nous traiter d'humain. Nous avons gratté la croute terrestre comme on gratte une sale cicatrice et traversé les pestilences divines sur l'aile du fléau. Nous asservissons les peuples et les bêtes et les plantes, tels des parasites splendides, des demi-dieux oubliés par le courroux paternel. Nous sommes rois de ces lieux où nous perçons les montagnes, où nous défions les étoiles et interprétons chaque jour tous les signes du vent. Et comme les demi-dieux n'ont pour ennemis que l'éternel, il nous envoie en ce jour ces nuées de sauterelles et rongeurs, ces nuées d'insectes dans nos champs et forêts et villages. Je ne traiterais pas avec des cancrelats. Je traverse les marais sans égards pour la morsure des moustiques et dans les grandes plaines du Moranon je ne veux que le soleil pour brûler mes yeux. Mes fils, armez moi. Je vais faire signe maintenant à mon chef d'orchestre de lancer l'air de mon propre enterrement.

 _LA HACHE entre sur scène et regarde ONDOHER-ROI dans les yeux. ONDOHER-ROI fait signe à PELENDUR de jouer son enterrement._

 _._

 **STASIMON 1**

 _Marche funèbre. Le CHŒUR GONDORIEN monte sur scène et ré-agence les reliques en pyramide._

 _._

 _Strophe 1_

A ceux qui sont tombés  
Dans les sables d'Harad,  
Aux frontières de Khand,  
En des lieux inconnus

 _Antistrophe 1_

GLOIRE  
GLOIRE  
GLOIRE

 _Epode 1_

Du Lebenin fertile & des cinq rivières  
Souffle le vent de l'OUEST  
Et nous dit les clameurs qui embrasaient le ciel  
Et vous dit qu'en ce jour, votre cité est belle

.

 _Strophe 2_

A ceux qui sont tombés  
Dans les plaines du Nord,  
Devant le Moranon,  
En des steppes inconnues

 _Antistrophe 2_

GLOIRE  
GLOIRE  
GLOIRE

 _Epode 2_

Des bouches de l'Anduîn & des horizons bas  
Gémit le vent du SUD  
Et nous chante l'ardeur de vos cœurs enfiévrés  
Et vous chante l'espoir d'un salut retrouvé

.

 _Strophe 3_

A ceux qui sont tombés,  
Pour leur terre & leur roi  
Et maintenant naviguent  
Vers des cieux inconnus

 _Antistrophe 3_

GLOIRE  
GLOIRE  
GLOIRE

 _Epode 3_

Des roches d'Arthedain & et des tombeaux des rois  
Gronde le vent du NORD  
Et nous porte l'écho du fracas de vos armes  
Et vous porte en triomphe, vers des horizons clairs

.

 **EPISODOS 2**

 _LE COR DE VORONDIL sonne. Feu sur scène, les objets sont consumés._ [Ici sont requis des moyens pyrotechniques d'ampleur qui rendent cette part de la pièce irreprésentable dans la plupart des théâtres _ndtr_ ]

 _Pluie de cendres. Entre PELENDUR en bleu de travail, avec une cigarette à la bouche. Il écrit en grand sur le mur : ICI / BATAILLE DU CAMP – GLOIRE DU GONDOR. Le CHŒUR GONDORIEN lui apporte les morts - Musique joyeuse - PELENDUR ouvre des casiers sur le mur côté cour qui devient un mur-morgue et y dépose les corps. CALIMEHTAR y est déjà. On y monte ONDOHER-ROI et FARAMIR-ARTAMIR. Toilette mortuaire._

LE CHŒUR GONDORIEN : J'appelle les prétendants !

 _Entre ARVEDUI_

ARVEDUI : Il est temps PELENDUR. La lignée d'Anarion a failli. Je suis le dernier roi.

Le CHŒUR GONDORIEN : Où est ta femme ARVEDUI ?

ARVEDUI : En lieu sûr. Elle pleure ses frères. Elle pleure son père.

PELENDUR : Qu'elle pleure aussi sa couronne. Je ne serais pas ton chien. Je suis chef d'orchestre de la maison d'Anarion, j'ai présidé à son embrasement final, j'ai étouffé son fils de mes propres mains dans les marais hantés.

 _PELENDUR monte à la tribune, met ses lunettes de professeur et commence à insulter la foule. Son petit fils qui n'est pas encore né lance des navets (1) sur le chœur qui réciproque. S'ensuit une bataille. Imperturbable l'intendant continue. Il fait une leçon d'histoire pour le public sur la monarchie au Gondor. On prendra le texte de n'importe quel manuel. Ici, un texte issu de Tolkiendil :_

PELENDUR : La lignée des rois du Gondor descend de Meneldil, quatrième fils d'Anárion, lui-même fils cadet d'Elendil. On l'appelle aussi lignée des Anárioni. Les premiers rois furent, conjointement, Isildur et Anárion, et le dernier fut Eärnur, qui mourut sans descendance de la main du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Ce furent les Intendants qui gouvernèrent ensuite le royaume, jusqu'au « Retour du Roi », qui advint en 3019 3A, lorsque Aragorn vint au Gondor et revendiqua la souveraineté sur les deux royaumes des Dúnedain, devenant ainsi le premier roi du Royaume réuni. […] Ondoher succéda à son père Calimehtar sur le trône du Gondor en 1936 3A. Comprenant la situation de crise dans laquelle se trouvait son royaume, menacé par les Chariotiers, il renoua des relations avec le royaume d'Arthedain, mariant en 1940 sa fille Fíriel à l'héritier du royaume du Nord, Arvedui fils d'Araphant. En 1944, le Gondor se trouva menacé de deux côtés : au nord, les Chariotiers, et, au sud, les Haradrim et les populations du Khand avaient conclu une alliance qui visait à la destruction totale du Gondor. Ondoher divisa ses armées en deux, prenant le commandement de l'armée du nord et laissant l'armée du sud à Eärnil, général descendant du roi Telumehtar. Mais les Chariotiers arrivèrent plus tôt que prévu, et Ondoher fut vaincu et tué au combat, devant la Morannon. Ses deux fils étant eux aussi morts au combat, l'Intendant Pelendur assura le gouvernement du royaume.

 _Pendant le discours, certains éléments du chœur offrent du pop-corn et des navets au public. Le CHŒUR GONDORIEN se met à crier_ « EÄRNIL EÄRNIL EÄRNIL» _. Trompettes._

 _._

 **STASIMON 2**

 _Chants de victoire divers, d'abord gondoriens, puis rohiriques, puis elfiques, puis en khuzdul… Pendant ce temps. EÄRNIL s'entraine à marcher dans les cothurnes de CALIMEHTAR. De temps en temps il lance une pièce au chœur qui se bouscule pour la ramasser. PELENDUR est assis devant la scène._

PELENDUR : Isildur & Anarion ; Isildur seul/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Meneldil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Cemendur/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eärendil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Anardil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Ostoher/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Romendacil Ier/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Turambar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Atanatar Ier/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Siriondil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Tarannon Falastur/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eärnil Ier/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Ciryandil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Hyarmendacil Ier/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Atannatar II/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Narmaci Ier/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Calmacil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Romendacil II/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Valacar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eldacar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI ? Castamir (LA HACHE)/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eldacar restauré/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Aldamir/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Minardil/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Telemnar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Tarondor/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Telumehtar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Narmacil II/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Calimehtar/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Ondoher/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eärnil II/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. Eärnur/ LE ROI EST MORT VIVE LE ROI. C'est parce que nous sommes mortels, nous sommes mortels et voulons vivre éternellement.

 _PELENDUR meurt quand il arrive à la fin. EÄRNIL le prend dans ses bras et le range dans un casier de la morgue._

 **.**

 **EPISODOS 3**

EÄRNIL : Cela vous semble dôle n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi ça me fait rire. Nous sommes au sommet de la pièce, à son beau milieu. Voici que je dévoile les ficelles, comme un montreur d'ours montre les chaines qui l'unissent à l'animal. Je refuse de pleurer, même si je dois rester seul comme un arbre dégarni. Ma longévité est mon désastre. Je suis maître et seigneur de LA HACHE et de ma propre fin. J'attends les signes du temps. Ma place est celle du triomphe. Je ne vous dirais pas qui je suis, vous ne le comprendriez pas, je suis trop haut déjà pour qu'on puisse me saisir.

 _LE COR DE VORONDIL entre en scène avec un orgue de barbarie._

EÄRNIL : Je pars en guerre.

 _EÄRNIL devient EÄRNUR et il part en guerre._

 _._

 **STASIMON 3**

 _Trompettes guerrières. Le CHŒUR GONDORIEN brandit des étendards et forme une haie d'honneur. EÄRNUR descend avec LA HACHE dans l'Orchestra. Ils font un défilé militaire en tournant trois fois dans l'Orchestra. Pause du cortège._

LA HACHE : J'ai soif. Donne-moi la couronne l'Arnor. Donne-moi la couronne de l'Angmar.

EÄRNUR : Non. Elles sont encore à ARVEDUI.

LA HACHE : Alors je te trahis.

 _Sort LA HACHE._

 _._

 **EPISODOS 4**

 _Entre ANGMAR avec ARVEDUI. ANGMAR déshabille ARVEDUI et le met à genoux._

ANGMAR : Ce soir je vous offre à tous un avant-gout d'ère glaciaire, de festin des neiges. Je revendique et la COURONNE des rois, et les SCEPTRE de Numenor engloutie et les ANNEAUX/palantiri. J'ai brisé ma propre destinée et refusé la présence de l'inique unique. J'ai rejeté les chaînes de la grâce & pureté. Je marche seul dans les ténèbres qui sont le prix de ma liberté. Vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre parce que je le suis déjà, vous ne pourrez pas me suivre parce que vous êtes déjà mort sans le savoir, avant même d'avoir entamé votre chant de deuil. Alors sonnez l'assaut Gondoriens, les ombres sont sur vous.

 _LE COR DE VORONDIL sonne l'assaut. De la mousse, des confettis et des serpentins pleuvent sur scène. Quand cela s'arrête, ARVEDUI descend dans le chœur pour entamer un thrène funèbre._

 _._

Thrène

Je suis ARVEDUI fils d'ARAPHANT. Je n'aurais rien. J'ai voulu et la gloire, et l'amour et l'honneur et le salut surtout. Mes prières ont sombré dans la baie de Forochel. Les saintes reliques que je porte ne sont que des bouts de joyaux, de la chair de terre, des débris de cosmos assemblés par des elfes depuis longtemps maudits. Je ne suis pas un elfe, je suis mortel et ces reliques me sont un fardeau. J'ai embrassé mon fils et ma légitime épouse avant d'aller au combat et leur regard était froid comme les statues d'Andunië, comme les gisants de Fornost. Moi-même je ne joue plus à ce jeu, je refuse de jouer. Mais puisque mon royaume doit sombrer dans le Feu & autres, puisque l'eau très sainte ne pourra plus laver ces blessures, ALORS JE N'AURAIS RIEN JE NE VEUX RIEN JE SUIS ARVEDUI LE DERNIER JE SUIS LE DERNIER NUMENORÉEN RESCAPÉ DU CHARNIER DIVIN !

 _._

 _ARVEDUI monte sur le bateau où est écrit TITANIC en rouge. Le bateau commence à s'élever, mais il reste suspendu par des codes à mi-hauteur. Entre ELESSAR avec LA HACHE._

ELESSAR : ARVEDUI il est temps. Donne-moi l'anneau que j'expie ton échec !

ARVEDUI : Tu n'auras rien. Ma tragédie est complète.

 _LE COR DE VORONDIL sonne tout seul une longue sirène d'alarme. ELESSAR fend LE COR DE VORONDIL en deux. LA HACHE coupe les cordes. Neige. Epoque glacière (2)._

 _._

 **STASIMON 4**

 _EÄRNUR apporte une échelle et LE COR (désormais brisé) DE VORONDIL écrit au-dessus de l'inscription précédente_ ICI / GUERRE DE L'ANGMAR – GLOIRE DU GONDOR #2

.

LE CHŒUR GONDORIEN

ICI nous sommes.  
La MÊME salle.

 _Strophe_

Les RELIQUES perdues, brûlées englouties.  
Qu'avons-nous fait des PALANTIRI ?  
Ils coulent sous la GLACE,  
ils joignent le SILMARIL dans son abîme sous-marin,  
avec ARANRUTH, DRAMBORLEG et l'arc de BREGOR,  
tous disparus dessous NUMENOR.

 _Antistrophe_

ARVEDUI a mangé l'anneau de Barahir.  
Je l'ai vu MASTIQUER le précieux métal comme un doigt de chair,  
avaler les CARTILAGES métalliques,  
briser les ONGLES d'émeraude,  
déchiqueter la PEAU de feuilles d'or.  
Et RECRACHER des rognures de Mithril.

 _Epode_

Qui pour sonner l'alarme ?  
Qui pour donner l'assaut ?  
Le futur condamne nos aieux  
Et le passé détruit l'avenir  
La Hache vient à bout du Cor  
Le temps est désarticulé _(3)_

 _._

 **EPISODOS 5**

 _Entre MARDIL. Il arrache son costume_

INTERPRETE DE MARDIL : Ça suffit. Je ne veux pas jouer une autre bataille, ni vous tirer des sanglots, ni vous parler de roses & de couronnes mortuaires. J'abrège le génocide. L'incendie du début se répète en boucle et c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir. Mourir c'est bien facile pour vous avec vos tragédies et vos grandes orgues. Nous qui écrivons vos anales à l'encre dorée, qui nous lavons vos cadavres et astiquons vos tombeaux, nous le savons bien. Comme un ogre qui a trop grossi vous vomissez à présent des parties de votre corps, cité par cité. Chaque nouvelle ville qui glisse à l'Est derrière les collines ombreuses n'est pour vous qu'un marchepied à une ascension poétique vers la légende et les siècles. Car vous êtes de la lignée d'Elros, un rejet des premiers hommes et du désastre noldo. On ne peut entamer votre honneur, ni courber votre tête ni trancher votre intégrité. Il vous faut l'orgueil, l'orgueil de courir jusqu'au bout du désastre ; et la colère d'Eru, et les ailes du déluge, et les collines sanglantes, et défier les ombres. Dire non, c'est facile pour un roi du Gondor. Je vous aime comme on aime un soleil somptueux. Je vous aime comme on aime sa maladie mortelle, l'écho de sa mort qui se colle contre vous, la main d'Arien qui vous brûle les ailes pour vous rejeter dans l'abîme. Dire oui à son roi c'est bien plus difficile que pour vous de dire non. Il faut bien pourtant que quelqu'un le dise. Il faut bien qu'on accepte. Il faut bien qu'on se retrousse les manches et qu'on aille sortir les corps et les bagues du cœur du charnier. Alors oui, j'accepte entièrement, sans réserve, toute ma race ; et nos mains coupées, nos baguettes flétries, nos orgues de barbarie. Je n'aurais pas honte de laver votre sol, d'emballer vos reliques dans du papier bulle, de nourrir votre marmaille et de lui changer ses langes. J'accepte ma propre bassesse toute chargée d'orgueil, j'accepte ma maison brûlée, mes forêts dévastées, j'accepte les regards, l'ambition, la perdition, la décomposition de mon sang, la sécheresse des arbres, le silence des palantiri.

 _MARDIL remet son costume et reprend sa baguette. Entre ANGMAR._

ANGMAR : Dernier acte Intendant ?

MARDIL : Dernier Acte.

 _Noir_

 _._

 **STASIMON 5**

 _Un très long silence. Salle reste plongée dans le noir. LE COR BRIS_ _É monte seul sur scène et commence à jouer lentement du clairon. Entre ANGMAR, et il monte à l'échelle pour écrire au-dessus des inscriptions précédentes ICI / CHUTE DE LA TOUR DE LUNE – GLOIRE DU GONDOR #3, mais il s'arrête à ICI / CHUTE. ANGMAR enlève son manteau, dessous il y a EÄRNIL/EÄRNUR._

 _._

 **EPISODOS 6**

EÄRNUR : C'est aujourd'hui le jour de l'effroyable retour. J'ai consulté les astres et ils étaient éteints, j'ai brûlé de l'encens comme on brûle des pneus, comme du mauvais plastique, j'ai appelé les augures, et les ailes noires m'ont fui, et les viscères se sont retournées sur leur propre pourriture et odeur de chair avariée. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Nos oracles ont pendu les carcasses à l'arbre blanc et il a souri sur notre carnage d'animaux morts comme un vieux cannibale dans sa chaire d'écorce. C'est ici que meurt la politique.

MARDIL : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'en ai marre moi aussi de vos conneries, de vos familles royales ? Tu resteras ici, même si je dois te ligoter au trône comme un saucisson.

EÄRNUR : Vraiment chef d'orchestre ? Je pourrais me défendre, je pourrais te frapper au visage, je pourrais te faire jeter dans l'Anduîn. Je pourrais t'accuser de trahison et appeler LA HACHE.

MARDIL : Eh bien appelle, appelle donc ! LA HACHE ! LA HACHE ! Pourquoi ne pas régler ça maintenant EÄRNUR ? On pourrait s'empoigner comme des gosses qui se roulent dans la poussière dans une cour d'auberge. Ta présence contre mon absence, ta hache contre ma tranquillité d'esprit.

EÄRNUR : Je ne veux pas t'écraser comme un mauvais fétu, une avoine en dérive sur le grand fleuve. Parce qu'il ne fait pas bon aux simples mortels de toucher aux rois, c'est comme tenter de frapper l'air même que tu respires, attaquer les forces invisibles qui soutiennent le royaume, cette épée noire suspendue au-dessus du néant.

MARDIL : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin que de ton sperme et de ta descendance. Comme une mauvaise branche que l'on coupe pour faire pousser les autres. Je crache sur tes forces invisibles EÄRNUR. Tu le vois ton peuple lanceur de navets ? Il crache sur tes oracles et tes étoiles et tous vos fracas de roi de GLOIRE & de GUERRE. Seulement moi, je ne veux pas être accidenté comme un vulgaire chien errant, je ne veux pas être pendu sur un mauvais gibet. Mais appelle LA HACHE !

 _Peste dans le royaume, insurrection._

LE CHŒUR DU GONDOR : LA HACHE LA HACHE LA HACHE

EÄRNUR : J'ai refusé d'être roi, je te le dis encore et encore. S'il est un cadeau que nous aurions dû faire à ARVEDUI c'est celui-là. Il est encore temps MARDIL. Sauron n'a pas encore reçu tous ses as, et je n'ai pas été absorbé encore dans notre arbre généalogique. Et il reste encore un continent tout entier, qu'à peine a soufflé LE COR, il y a bien d'autres lieux où nous pouvons être.

MARDIL : Il n'y a pas de encore, juste cette boucle qui tourne, qui tourne, et il te faudra me parler encore et ça n'en finira pas que tu ne me persuaderas pas, qu'un accident génétique ne peut pas bousculer des siècles de sang continu, car il est inconvenant, il est indécent, que le maillon d'une chaîne affirme sa propre humanité au détriment de son échine de mithril et de fer. Et chaque tour que fait le temps annule un peu plus ton refus.

EÄRNUR : Tu n'es qu'une longue contradiction. Tu dis savoir, et tu ne sais pas. Tu parles de formules divines et tu enterre ARVEDUI. Tu t'es trompé d'homme, tu t'es trompé de lieu. Comme ton cor qui crie dans le noir.

MARDIL : Je ne suis pas PELENDUR. Je ne suis pas mon COR.

EÄRNUR : En ton sens si.

MARDIL : Alors partons. Quittons cet endroit. Puisque ce n'est pas le seul lieu possible pour nous. Tu les entends ?

EÄRNUR : Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, quand nous pensons en étoiles et en formules divines. Qui parle pour moi, celui qui sait ou celui qui ne veut pas savoir ? Laissez-moi juste je ne pas être un casier de plus dans votre morgue. Mais j'abandonne ce pays pour que ma présence même cesse de le putréfier, comme cette mauvaise branche, cette bifurcation généalogique. Mais moi, une fois seulement je veux bien être moi.

 _EÄRNUR enlève son masque de roi_

EÄRNUR : C'est maintenant Intendant.

MARDIL : Lâche-moi, tu es comme une maladie qui grouille, comme les viscères que nos astrologues pendent sur l'arbre.

 _EÄRNUR donne le masque à MARDIL_

EÄRNUR : Tu le donneras à ARVEDUI

 _Un MEMBRE DU CHŒUR écrit avec le pot de peinture sur le tableau d'Elendil « WE ALL GO TO HELL ! » Insurrection. Bataille de sang et de boue. Un MEMBRE DU CHŒUR, joué par un adolescent, saute sur scène et arrache son masque de vieillard._

L'INTERPRETE : NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS DE ROIS ! NOUS NE VOULONS PAS D'INTENDANT ! NOUS NE VOULONS PAS DU MORDOR ! NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS RIEN !

 _LA HACHE fait son apparition et condamne encore une fois ARVEDUI à mort. EÄRNUR embrasse MARDIL et quitte la scène par les gradins._

 _._

 **EXODOS**

LE CHŒUR GONDORIEN : Nous sommes le GONDOR et nous avons tout dit. Nous refusons - refusons absolument - comme ARVEDUI nous n'aurons rien. Gardez votre existence d'esclave. Moi je n'aurai ni amour divisé ni honneur bafoué ni peur honteuse. Moi je me tiendrai droite entre mon COR brisé et ma HACHE sanglante debout sous le vent les étoile et la pluie, fille des éléments, fille des astres cassés, servante de TULKAS, haute tour de garde blanche. Je décline tous mes noms à présent, MINAS ANOR, MINAS ITHIL, OSGILIATH, PELARGIR, DOL AMROTH, MORTHOND, PINNATH GELIN, LEBENIN, ANFALAS, BELFALAS, ANDUIN, ITHILEN, ANORIEN, LAMEDON, ARGONATH, LOSSARNACH, CALENARDHON, HARONDOR, RHOVANION, UMBAR, DORWINION, et ceux qui vivent en moi et ceux qui ont péri. Je suis HYALLONDIË, le PAYS DE PIERRE, le ROYAUME DU HAVRE DU SUD. A présent nous ouvrons la compétition des siècles, le plus grand tournoi de héros pour un trône vide et un pays brisé. Nous mettons cette carcasse splendide, ces os de Numenor, aux enchères pour la plus belle épée. Fini les fanfares, nous offrons des pièces de collection aux plus fiers cavaliers.

 _Sort le CHŒUR GONDORIEN_

 _._

 **EPILOGOS**

 _Entre MARDIL, trainant un balai, avec un long tablier. Il attache ses cheveux, ouvre les casiers du mur-morgue avec les cadavres allongés, puis commence à balayer la scène. PELENDUR se redresse et s'allume une cigarette. FIRIEL entre avec une télévision sous le bras qu'elle branche, allume, et commence à se remaquiller. PELENDUR allume une autre cigarette. La télévision diffuse le discours d'ELESSAR devant le Moranon._

 _MARDIL a fait une pile de déchets au centre de la scène et colle des affiches_ «PERDU Roi du Gondor. Si trouvé merci de me contacter à la citadelle, Minas Tirith, dernier cercle ».

PELENDUR : Tu devrais demander à Elessar.

MARDIL : Non, j'en ai marre des guignols.

 _FIRIEL chante sur l'air de « Malbrough s'en va-t-en guerre »_

 _._

FIRIEL

Que pourrons-nous donc faire, de ce roi, de ce roi de ce roi ?  
Que pourrons-nous donc faire, de ce roi du Gondor ?

Le coudre dans un sac, plein de puces, plein de puces, plein de puces ?  
Le coudre dans un sac, et l'y laisser crever ?

Le pendre à ce grand arbre, sur la place, sur la place, sur la place ?  
Le pendre à ce grand arbre, sur la place d'la Fontaine ?

Nourrir avec nos rats, qui ont faim, qui ont faim, qui ont faim ?  
Nourrir avec nos rats, qui ont faim d'chair de roi ?

Lui rendre sa couronne, à cet homme, à cet homme, à cet homme  
Lui rendre sa couronne, lui qui nous abandonne !

.

 _Noir_

 _._

* * *

 _(1) in_ Vie de Gundling _de Heiner Müller_

 _(2) citation de Heiner Müller_

 _(3) Hamlet de Shakespeare_

 _Des reprises d'Aimé Césaire, Arthur Rimbaud, Viktor Tsoi et Blaise Cendrars également._


End file.
